Complicated Life!
by Jejewon1991
Summary: Kim Mingyu seorang siswa yang tinggal berdua bersama sang nenek di Seoul. Sampai suatu hari keluarga yang telah membuangnya kembali hadir dan menetap bersamanya. Terlanjur benci, hubungan Mingyu dan keluarga semakin tak harmonis. Cerita semakin pelik kala namja incaran Mingyu, Jeon Wonwo, juga disukai saudara kembarnya, Kim Jongin / Meanie slight Jonwon / BL / School Life / DLDR


**Complicated Life!**

 **Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

 **Author : Jejewon1991**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan and Other Member NCT, Seventeen, Exo – Meanie**

 **Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, OneShoot!**

 **.**

 **Complicated Life!**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin perlahan merambat masuk melalui celah jendela, menyeruak menebar pesonanya kepada si empunya kamar yang masih setengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Menyapa dengan gemulai, membelai tubuh kurus seorang pemuda yang saat itu hanya berbalut singlet hitam, membuatnya bergidik kedinginan. Sehingga ditariknya kembali selimut tebal yang semula hanya menutupi hingga sampai pinggangnya saja.

Matahari masih samar-samar terlihat di ufuk timur. Mengintip malu, menyapa bumi bagian selatan Jakarta. Sepertinya enggan ia menampakan diri di tengah rintik hujan yang tak kunjung reda dari hampir sepertiga malam tadi. Langitpun masih tampak gelap meskipun waktu telah menunjukan pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit.

 _Kriiiiiiiiing_...

Jeritan sebuah _weaker_ kuno yang memekakan telinga memecah kesunyian yang menjadi raja pagi hari itu. Ia, yang semula terlelap dalam tidur terkesiap dan spontan menelusuri meja di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari sebuah benda yang menjadi asal muasal suara yang memuakkan itu.

Ia menarik bantal yang ditidurinya, menjadikannya sebagai tameng untuk menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya, berharap suara lengkingan _weaker_ itu tak lagi sampai ke gendang telinganya. Sementara tangan kirinya masih sigap menggapai-gapai permukaan meja, namun tak ditemukan yang ia cari. Hingga akhirnya ia kesal sendiri.

"Akh sialan...!" rutuknya seraya memaksakan diri bangkit dari tidurnya dengan kedua kelopak mata masih tertutup dengan sempurna. Perlahan ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang masih terasa sangat akrab di matanya.

 _Kriii...click..._ dengan satu gerakan singkat ia menghentikan bunyi alarm yang berasal dari _weaker_ nya. Termangu ia di tepian tempat tidurnya, mengumpulkan nyawa yang separuh masih tertinggal di alam mimpinya. Sejenak kesadarannya telah pulih dengan sempurna hingga pada akhirnya otaknya mengirimkan pesan pada alam sadarnya bahwa pagi itu adalah hari rabu, di mana ia harus segera bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi sekolah.

"Huh..." ia melenguh tipis, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan berusaha menyingkirkan malas yang menguasai dirinya.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia telah tampak rapi dengan seragam abu-abunya berdiri di ambang jendela, menatap nanar jauh ke luar kamarnya. Seorang ibu-ibu muda dan bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahun menjadi pusat perhatiannya kini. Entah apa yang ibu dan anak itu perbincangkan, namun sepertinya tampak lucu hingga membuat si anak mengeluarkan gelak tawa yang disambut senyuman tipis dari bibir si pemuda yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

 _Tok, tok, tok,_ suara khas dari ketukan pintu membuyarkan perhatiannya dari pasangan ibu dan anak tadi. Sebuah senyum terlihat dari balik pintu pada saat daun pintunya terbuka dari luar.

"Ayo cepat turun Mingyu-ah, sarapan..." ujar seorang perempuan yang sudah berusia senja namun masih tampak segar bugar. Ia tampak sedikit terengah-engah, mungkin efek dari meniti satu per satu anak tangga untuk tiba di kamar itu yang notabene terletak di lantai dua rumahnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Mingyu menoleh dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya juga. "Iya halmonie, sebentar lagi aku turun." Jawabnya.

"Jangan kebanyakan melamun akh, nanti cepet tua. Masa cucu sama halmonie-nya mudaan halmonie-nya sih..." kelakar perempuan renta itu.

Mingyu pun tersenyum. "Aku tidak melamun halmonie sayang. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa bedanya melamun dengan memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya sang halmonie..

"Beda my love. Kalau melamun itu berarti sesuatu yang Mingyu pikirkan itu tidak ada intinya. Tetapi kalo memikirkan sesuatu, berarti ada objek yang menjadi pusat pemikiran aku." Terangnya dengan tanpa sedikitpun berniat menggurui sang nenek.

"Iyalah terserah kau. Kau memang pandai bermain kata," gurau wanita renta itu lagi.

"Ya sudahlah Halmonie, yuk kita turun sama-sama..." ujar Mingyu seraya meraih _backpack_ dan kunci motornya.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk ratusan manusia berseragam serupa, sebuah motor bebek baru saja memasuki pelataran parkir sebuah high school populer di Seoul di mana telah berjejer pula puluhan motor yang sama di sana.

Si pengendara motor mematikan mesin motornya setelah dirasa telah memarkirkan sepeda motornya dengan sempurna. Baru saja ia turun dari atas motornya dan menggantungkan helm di salah satu stangnya, sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Membuatnya sedikit kaget dan langsung memutar badan mencari tahu siapa yang berani-berani membuatnya terkejut di pagi hari yang mendung itu.

Tawa geli terdengar dari mulut si penepuk pundak Mingyu tadi. "Hahaha...muka kau lucu sekali kalau lagi terkejut. Kenapa sih kau, segitu parnonya cuma ditepuk saja padahal." Ujar seorang lelaki muda sebaya Mingyu. Dengan mata sipitnya yang hanya membentuk garis lurus apabila ia tertawa, terlihat begitu puas membuat sahabatnya terkejut seperti itu.

"Sialan kau Soonyoung, kirain siapa...ugh karma nanti ku ngerjain orang pagi-pagi..." ujar Mingyu marah-marah.

.

"Lagian kau sih, pagi-pagi buta sudah melamun aja. Matahari belum muncul loh..." jawab si pemilik mata sipit tadi.

"Iya sama kaya matamu yang tak pernah terbuk," membubuhi gelak tawa di ujung kalimatnya.

"Ya! Jangan bawa-bawa fisik,"

"Udah akh, ke kelas yuk!" ajak Mingyu.

Kwon Soonyoung nama pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda keturunan dengan kulit putih, perawakan badan yang tinggi kurus tak berbeda jauh dari Mingyu. Hanya satu ciri khas yang menjadi identitas dirinya—mata sipitnya. Dialah satu-satu orang yang bisa bersosialisasi begitu dekat dengan Mingyu. Hanya karena mereka telah saling mengenal sejak mereka duduk di Sekolah Menengah Pertama empat tahun lalu.

Kim Mingyu sebetulnya bukan seorang pemuda yang sombong, bukan pula seorang yang angkuh yang tak mau mengenal orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Namun entahlah, ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang membuatnya begitu tertutup, seakan ia membatasi dirinya dari orang luar yang tidak benar-benar ia kenal. Terkadang ia cenderung minder dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal dilihat dari fisik Mingyu tak kurang satu apapun. Bahkan dalam skala nilai 1 sampai 10, ia mungkin berada di posisi delapan koma lima.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tumben sekali datang pagi-pagi?" tanya Mingyu pada saat keduanya tiba di bangku mereka berdua. Tampak beberapa teman sekelas mereka juga sudah menempati mejanya masing-masing.

"Biasa insomnia," jawab Soonyoung tak bersemangat sama sekali.

Sejenak Mingyu melepas jaket _blue navy_ -nya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran bangkunya. "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya melihat sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Tidak kok, tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya insom biasa," jawabnya dengan sedikit senyum, berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu kalau dirinya memang baik-baik saja.

"Kalau ada masalah cerita sama sama aku. Aku kan juga sering cerita masalah kepadamu. Memangnya yeoja saja yang boleh berbagi cerita." Ujar Mingyu yang sejurus kemudian arah pandangan matanya terpaku kepada satu sosok yang berdiri di luar kelasnya.

"Ish dasar sok tau. Orang aku tak mengapa," Jawab Soonyoung yang tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan Mingyu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, PR matematikanya sudah kan? Nyontek yah. Semalem tak konsen buat ngerjain," Tak ada sahutan dan respon apa-apa dari tubuh kurus berkulit sawo matang di sampingnya.

Ia menoleh, lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mata sahabatnya tertuju. "Akh ya Tuhaaan...sialan aku dikacangin. Ya!" Soonyoung menggebrak meja membuat Mingyu hilang konsentrasi dari objek pandangannya dan beralih menatap kesal kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa sih? Berisik tau,"

"Kau itu lagi berbicara sama aku masih sempat-sempatnya ngelirik yang lain. Jangan hanya dilirik kalau berani samperin secara langsung," ujar Soonyoung yang masih sedikit kesal karena tak dihiraukan tadi.

Sepertinya gebrakan tangan Soonyoung di meja tadi cukup keras, membuat hampir seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh kepadanya, tak terkecuali satu sosok namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ia pun turut menoleh ke arah di mana Soonyoung dan Mingyu duduk.

"Aku tuh bukannya tak berani, tapi dia itu..." ucapan Mingyu terputus pada saat ia mengarahkan kembali batang lehernya ke arah luar kelasnya, dan sama sekali tak ia duga ternyata namja itu pun sedang menatap ke arahnya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, membuat sebuah rasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan bersarang di hatinya, membuat degup jantung yang semula beirama menjadi sebuah dentuman kuat yang membentuk nada sumbang, namun begitu indah untuknya.

"Dia itu kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa..." jawab Mingyu setengah berbisik.

Ia memberanikan diri membentuk lengkungan senyum di bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Mingyu merasa dirinya seringan kapas ketika namja itu membalas senyumannya, sejenak sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menuju kelasnya.

"Akh Gyu, kau itu aneh. Kau itu kan bisa dekat dengan halmoniemu yang notabene yeoja, kau juga bisa deket sama noona aku yang juga yeoja. Nah ini cuma satu orang namja _'nextdoor'_ saja masa kau tidak berani. Payah,"

"Tunggu tunggu, jangan-jangan kau ini salah satu penganut _oedipus complex_ ya sukanya sama orang-orang yang lebih tua..." gurau Soonyoung.

"Kurang ajar. Jangan sampai perkataanmu barusan itu didengar orang lain terus jadi gosip yang semakin aneh di sekolah ini." Timpal Mingyu.

"Lagian ya Gyu, dirimu sadar tidak sih kalau kau itu tuh tampan. Dan kau hanya menggilai satu namja itu doang? Oh astaga di sini kan banyak namja-namja lucu dan yeoja imut ," Soonyoung mengedarkan jari telunjuknya ke semua sudut kelasnya.

"Dari 23 orang siswi di kelas ini, sebagian dari mereka itu menggilai dirimu asal kau tahu. Kau saja yangtak peka. Belum lagi yang di luar sana yang tak terhitung jumlahnya,"

"Nah sekarang apa lagi coba yang ditakutin, aku yakin namja tadi juga salah satu dari penggemarmu. Buktinya dia juga sering carimuka padamu," sambung Soonyoung lagi.

"Aku tuh minder sama dia. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia kan anggota Osis di sini. Dia juga salah satu juara umum di sekolah ini. Sedangkan aku? dapat sepuluh besar di kelas saja sudah beruntung." Jawab Mingyu.

Mingyu memang bukan seorang yang memiliki kemampuan berpikir di atas rata-rata, namun ia juga tidak termasuk ke dalam sekelompok kecil murid ber-IQ jongkok. Kepintarannya hanya sebatas rata-rata saja, bahkan dengan Soonyoung pun Mingyu sedikit berada di bawahnya. Soonyoung yang hampir setiap tahun masuk dalam ranking lima besar di kelasnya, sedangkan Mingyu hanya mampu menduduki peringkat di antara lima belas besar saja.

"Yaaah kau jangan patah semangat. Nih ya aku kasih tahu, jaman sekarang ini sudah tidak jaman masalah IQ IQ itu. Sekarang jamannya yeoja sama uke mencari gantengan pria yang keren," terang Soonyoung.

"Oooooh jadi secara tidak langsung kau mau bilang jika aku ini bodoh?"

"Ishh susah berbicara denganmu dasar ."

"Sial," Mingyu hampir saja mendaratkan sebuah toyoran di kepala plontos Soonyoung kalau saja Soonyoung tidak menghindar dengan segera, membuat posisi duduknya menjadi miring dan... _.pluk._.. sebuah plastik kecil terjatuh dari kantung celananya.

"Eh apa itu?" tanya Mingyu pada saat sekilas ia melihat plastik kecil berisi beberapa butir pil berwarna-warni. "Obat apaan itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Soonyoung langsung panik melihat plastik itu terjatuh tanpa sengaja dari kantungnya. Segera ia memungutnya dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam kantung celananya kembali. "Bukan apa-apaan kok, hanya obat pusing," jawab Soonyoung sedikit gugup.

"Masa sih?" sepertinya Mingyu sedikit menaruh curiga kepada sikap Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Iya beneran!" jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi..."

 _Teeeetttt_...belum juga Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya, telah lebih dulu terdengar bunyi bel tanda masuk.

"Sudah yah, nanti lagi aja aku ceritain, sekarang mana buku PR-nya. Gara-gara ngobrol terus aku tak sempat menyontek." ia merebut buku PR matematika milik Mingyu.

"Huuuhhh, _saved by the bell_..." batin Soonyoung. Sementara ia tak menyadari perasaan aneh masih bersarang dibenak sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Di belahan dunia lain di wilayah negara Sakura, tepatnya di ibukotanya, Tokyo. Sebuah keluarga tampak tengah sibuk menjalani aktivitas pagi mereka masing-masing.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan mengendarai Audi terlihat baru saja meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya untuk menuju kantornya. Ia yang berstatus pegawai negeri sebuah perusahaan negara memang diharuskan tiba tepat waktu di tempat kerjanya. Kim Jaehyun nama pria itu, seorang kepala rumah tangga dengan tiga orang anak, dua diantaranya adalah anak kembar.

Di bagian dapur bersih rumah tersebut, Kim Taeyong, seorang pria cantik yang merupakan istri dari pria paruh baya tadi tampak sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kedua putra-putrinya.

"Umma, sarapannya mana? Sudah jam tujuh, bisa-bisa Jongin kesiangan...!" teriak seorang remaja muda dari arah meja makan yang terletak di balik dinding pemisah dapur bersihnya.

"Iya Umma, Luna juga..." kali ini seorang yeoja cantik berceloteh menimpali teriakan oppa-nya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Umma sedang menyiapkan makanannya," Jawab sang umma.

"Umma, aku pergi sekarang saja yah. Jongin sarapan roti saja!" teriaknya kembali, lalu mengambil satu lembar roti tawar dan berlalu begitu saja dari meja makan.

"Hati-hati sayang, Jongin nanti pulang cepat yah. Ada yang mau umma dan appa sampaikan untuk kalian berdua," ujar Taeyong.

"Siap komandan," ujar Jongin tanpa mengarahkan padangan ke arah mamanya itu, dan hanya bergegas pergi seraya melambaikan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuuuttt...tuuuttt...tuuu_...terdengar nada panggil sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya panggilan telepon itu terjawab.

"Halo eomma...ini Taeyong..."

"Eomma apa kabar?" sejenak ia berhenti berbicara untuk mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu Mingyu?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Eomma, Jaehyun dapat mutasi kembali ke Seoul. Sekarang dia lagi mengurus semua berkas-berkas kepindahannya..." ujarnya kepada seseorang di ujung telepon sana.

"Kita berdua memutuskan kami sekeluarga untuk pindah ke Seoul..."

"Kira-kira menurut eomma...apa Mingyu akan keberatan dengan keputusan kami?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Soohyun, seorang wanita yang masih cantik meskipun usianya sudah beranjak senja terlihat masih berdiri di ambang pintu sehabis melepas kepergian cucu kesayangannya pergi sekolah pada saat telepon rumahnya berdering.

"Ya yeoboseyo." ujar Soohyun pada saat menjawab sambungan teleponnya.

"Eh anak eomma Taeyong, bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" tanya Soohyun kepada seseorang di ujung telepon sana.

"Eomma juga baik." Jawab Soohyun pada saat lawan bicaranya bertanya hal yang sama kepadanya.

"Mingyu? Dia juga baik. Baru saja dia berangkat sekolah." Terang Soohyun.

"Baguslah kalau kalian memutuskan kembali ke Seoul."

"Mingyu kan anak kalian juga, lagi pula dia anak yang baik. Eomma yakin dia tidak akan keberatan dengan keputusan kalian. Mungkin dengan kepindahan kalian ke rumah ini lagi, akan membuat hubungan kalian menjadi lebih baik." Ujar Soohyun menjawab keragu-raguan lawan bicaranya tentang keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

"Iya nanti eomma akan bicarakan hal ini dengan Mingyu. Kau tak perlu khawatir,"

"Ya sudah, baik-baik kalian di sana ya. Salam buat cucu-cucu eomma dan juga buat Jaehyun ya. Eomma tunggu kepindahan kalian." Dan setelah itu Soohyun memutus sambungan telepon.

"Hmmpp." Soohyun melenguh.

Lalu ia meraih satu bingkai foto yang terpajang persis di samping pesawat teleponnya. "Semoga kau bisa menerima kepindahan mereka dengan baik.." Soohyun berbicara kepada sosok yang berada dalam bingkai foto tersebut—Mingyu

.

.

.

.

Soohyun tak terlalu banyak bicara seharian itu. Setelah menerima telepon pagi tadi, tak sedikitpun waktu yang tidak ia pergunakan untuk mencari cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu Mingyu tentang rencana kepindahan orang tuanya. Hal ini sudah barang tentu membuat Mingyu merasa bingung dengan sikap halmonie-nya yang terasa aneh.

"Halmonie ada apa sih?" tanya Mingyu pada saat keduanya bertemu di meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Kenapa apanya?" Soohyun bersikap seolah-olah ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan cucunya itu.

"Ya Halmonie seharian ini kayanya aneh, jadi pendiam. Biasanya saat Mingyu turun dari motor saja, Halmonie sudah tanya ini-itu." ujar Mingyu seraya menyuapkan satu sendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Halmonie sakit?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak kok sayang, Halmonie baik-baik saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ya sudahlah kalo Halmonie tak mau cerita apa sama Mingyu." Mingyu terlihat sedikit kecewa karena sikap halmonie-nya yang tak mau menjelaskan sikap anehnya ini.

"Mau tambah?" tanya Soohyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba kaku diantara keduanya pada saat ia melihat Mingyu menyudahi makannya.

"Tidak Halmonie makasih, Mingyu sudah kenyang."

"Kalau begitu Mingyu ke kamar duluan ya Halmonie. Piringnya biar nanti Mingyu yang cuci. Halmonie taruh di _wastafel_ saja dulu," Ujar Mingyu sambil berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Halmonie-nya sendiri di meja makan. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan halmonie-nya yang tak mau jujur kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu merebahkan diri di ranjang empuknya. Pandangan mata yang terarah ke eternit kamarnya tampak begitu kosong. Ia masih memikirkan apa membuat halmonie-nya bersikap aneh seharian ini.

Mingyu memang seseorang yang tidak terlalu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Baginya setiap orang pasti memiliki masalah masing-masing. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak terlalu banyak bertanya kepada halmonie-nya meskipun sikap aneh halmonie-nya ini begitu mengusik pikirannya.

Hingga akhirnya lamunan tak berarah Mingyu buyar pada saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. "Masuk Halmonie.." ujarnya. Tak perlu ia mencari tahu siapa orang yang di balik pintu kamarnya itu, karena pada dasarnya hanya ia dan halmonie-nya yang tinggal di rumah itu.

Senyuman yang terpahat di bibir Soohyun terlihat semu, menutupi rasa gugup yang menyergapnya. "Kau belum mau tidurkan Mingyu?"

"Belum kok. Aku baru selesai makan tak mungkin langsung tidur, nanti Mingyu bisa gemuk," Guraunya.

"Sini Halmonie duduk samping Mingyu." Mingyu menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, sedangkan ia masih mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang berbaring. Soohyun pun menuruti permintaan cucunya itu.

"Halmonie ini kenapa sih? Ada yang Halmonie sembunyikan dari Mingyu? Apa ada yang mau Halmonie bicarakan sama Mingyu?" ia mendelik ke arah Soohyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau udah besar ya Mingyu.." Soohyun membelai lembut rambut Mingyu.

"Tapi buat Halmonie, kau tetep cucu kecil kesayangan Halmonie.."

"Halmonie ada apa?" tembak Mingyu. Ia tahu kalau halmonie-nya itu sedang berusaha membuatnya tenang. Dan ia merasa sesuatu yang akan dibicarakannya pasti sangat-sangat serius, maka dari itu ia pun bangun dari tidurnya dan memposisikan diri duduk menghadap halmonie-nya.

"Ada apa Halmonie?" Mingyu mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Tadi eomma telepon Halmonie." Soohyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh." jawab Mingyu singkat, dan antusiasme yang semula ia tunjukan pudar begitu saja. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Mingyu acuh tak acuh.

"Mereka mau ke Seoul."

"Liburan? Berapa hari?" tanya Mingyu dengan mata terpejam, berlagak kantuk menyergapnya.

"Appamu dimutasi ke Seoul, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pindah dan menetap di Seoul." Akhirnya kalimat yang sedari tadi mengganjal di hati Soohyun terlontar juga.

"Terus?" tanya Mingyu tanpa terbentuk ekspresi apapun di raut wajahnya.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Apa iya Mingyu berhak keberatan Halmonie? Dan sejak kapan pendapat Mingyu jadi pertimbangan mereka? Anggap sajalah Mingyu ini masih bayi yang tidak bisa protes apa-apa sama keputusan yang mereka ambil, sama kaya waktu dulu." Kalimat Mingyu begitu sinis.

"Mingyu kau tidak boleh begitu sayang. Halmonie ngerti perasaan kau. Tapi kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini terus menerus, toh apapun yang terjadi mereka tetep orang tuau. Kau tidak berhak menghakimi mereka atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kepadamu."

"Aku emang tidak berhak menghakimi mereka, ya terus kenapa mereka tanya pendapat aku? Kalau pun aku keberatan, mereka akan tetap pindah kan..?" sedikit nada marah di kalimat Mingyu ini.

"Mingyu kalau kau masih marah sama keputusan Eomma sama Appa soal kau yang dititipkan sama Halmonie, itu sama saja dengan kau menyesal tinggal bersama Halmonie selama ini." Ujar Soohyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan seperti itu maksud Mingyu Halmonie." Nada bicara Mingyu melemah kembali.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak pada saat mereka memintamu untuk tinggal bersama mereka?" suara Soohyun parau menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak mungkin Mingyu tega tinggalin Halmonie sendiri. Dan sama kaya Halmonie, tinggal mungkin juga Mingyu tinggalin Seoul, karena makam harabojie ada di sini."

Mingyu kembali bangun dari tidurnya, mencium pipi Halmonie-nya yang sudah mulai keriput.

"Aku sayang sama Halmonie, dan aku juga beruntung dibesarkan sama Halmonie yang hebat kaya Halmonie Soohyun."

"Jadi kapan mereka pindah kesini?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya.

"Kalau semua urusan Appamu selesai, mungkin minggu depan mereka sudah pindah ke rumah ini."

Mingyu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya pembicaraan dua arah antara nenek dan cucunya berjalan dengan cukup baik.

"Mingyu kau tahu, Halmonie senang sekali karena kau ada di samping Halmonie selama ini. Cuma kau yang selalu bisa bikin Halmonie tertawa, senang, apalagi setelah harabojiemu meninggal." Kali ini pipi tirus Mingyu yang mendapatkan belaian lembut dari Soohyun.

"Kau inget tidak dulu, kau suka membelikan Halmonie gulali kalau Halmonie lagi sedih karena ingat sama harabojie. Kau juga suka bilang kalau menangis itu ga bagus buat kesehatan, karena bikin sesak nafas." kali ini Soohyun berbicara dengan senyum, mengingat masa-masa indah yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

"Coba Harabojie masih ada ya Halmonie.."

"Halmonie inget tidak dulu pas seminggu sebelum Harabojie meninggal, Harabojie bilang pingin melihat Mingyu pake baju junior high school. Padahal waktu itu cuma tinggal sebulan lagi Mingyu masuk di sana, tetapiTuhan malah berkehendak lain."

"Halmonie masih ingat kok sayang, waktu itu kita sama-sama lagi duduk di kamar ini juga kan?"

"Rasanya kejadian itu baru saja kemarin ya, tahu-tahu sekarang kau udah kelas dua SMA aja. Waktu cepet banget ya gyu." mata Soohyun menerawang membelah memori-memori masa lalunya.

"Halmonie, boleh Mingyu bertanya sesuatu?" Mingyu merebahkan diri dengan posisi kepala di pangkuan halmonie-nya.

"Kau mau bertanya apa sayang?" lagi-lagi rambut Mingyu menjadi sasaran kasih sayang Soohyun dengan belaian lembutnya.

"Dulu pada saat Eomma kasih Mingyu ke Halmonie, apa reaksi Mingyu?"

Soohyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau tersenyum Mingyu. Senyum malaikat kecil yang membuat Halmonie sayang sekali sama kau." Jawab Soohyun.

"Sungguh Mingyu benaran tersenyum? tidak menangis atau apa?"

Soohyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan halus. "Tidak sama sekali sayang. Sepertinya saat itu kau memang sudah senang berada di pangkuan Halmonie."

"Begitu yah." ujar Mingyu seraya mengusap lembut tangan halmonie-nya.

"Sudah akh manja-manjaannya. Sekarang Halmonie mau ke kamar Halmonie dulu. Aku mengantuk."

"Yaaah Halmonie, kan baru jam delapan."

"Mata anak muda sama mata orang tua itu beda Mingyu."

"Ya sudahlah terserah Halmonie." ujar Mingyu seraya mengalihkan kepala dari pangkuan Soohyun ke bantalnya.

"Selamat tidur Halmonie.." ujar Mingyu lagi pada saat Soohyun melangkah pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur juga cucuku sayang." sejenak Soohyun menyempatkan untuk tersenyum kembali kepada Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia menutup rapat pintu kamar cucunya itu.

Tak kuasa Soohyun menahan jutaan kubik air mata yang sedari tadi mendesak, memaksa keluar dari sudut matanya. Di balik pintu yang baru saja ia tutup rapat, ia berdiri lunglai bersandar pada daun pintunya. Menangis, membekap mulutnya sendiri, membuat isak tangisnya sedikit tertahan.

"Maafkan Halmonie, Mingyu. Halmonie berbohong kepadamu,"

Sedikit limbung ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Satu per satu anak tangga ia turuni hati-hati. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh membuat pola polkadot kecil di lantai kayu anak tangganya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmuTaeyong?" tanya Soohyun kepada putra semata wayangnya satu bulan setelah ia melahirkan anak pertamanya. Dua bayi kembar lucu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kedua bayi kembar itu masing-masing diberi nama Kim Mingyu dan Kim Jongin.

"Aku tidak mempunya pilihan lain Eomma. Jaehyun dimutasi ke Tokyo. Sebagai pasangan yang baik pastinya aku harus mendampingi dia bukan?"

"Appa dan Eomma setuju dengan hal itu. Yang Appa tidak yakin adalah dengan keputusanmu untuk meninggalkan salah satu anakmu dengan kami." Soohyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan pendapat suaminya itu.

"Bukannya kami tak mau merawat anak kau, tapi kami pikir bukankah seorang anak akan lebih baik dibesarkan orang tuanya sendiri?" sambungnya lagi.

"Kami tahu hal itu Appa. Tapi jujur, aku belum sanggup merawat keduanya sendirian. Aku belum punya pengalaman sama sekali merawat seorang bayi Eomma..Appa.."

"Kau kan bisa menyewa seorang _baby sitter_?" ujar Soohyun.

"Tapi kan lebih baik dirawat neneknya sendiri daripada oleh orang lain?" jawab Taeyong.

"Appa eomma, semuanya sudah kami bicarakan," kali ini Jaehyun yang ambil suara.

"Ini hanya sementara waktu, setidaknya hanya sampai mereka berumur tiga atau empat tahun saja. Setelah itu kami akan mengambil dia untuk kami rawat sendiri. Setidaknya kami tidak terlalu kerepotan apabila mereka sudah cukup besar." Terang Jaehyun lagi.

Soohyun dan suaminya hanya saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa mereka perbuat untuk merubah keputusan anak dan menantunya itu.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kalian sudah memutuskan seperti itu, Eomma dan Appa sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Setidaknya kami senang karena meskipun kalian tidak tinggal di rumah ini lagi, rumah ini tidak akan sepi karena kehadiran cucu Eomma." ujar Soohyun.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kalian bawa dan siapa yang akan kalian tinggalkan untuk kami rawat?" tanya Soohyun.

"Sepertinya kami akan membawa Jongin saja." Jawab Taeyong dengan suara tercekat. Bukan hal yang mudah sepertinya bagi seorang ibu memilih salah satu dari kedua anak yang dilahirkannya sendiri.

"Jongin sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari ASI, sedangkan kemarin Taeyong mencoba memberikan susu botol ke Mingyu, dia mau." Terang Taeyong terbata-bata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cucu Halmonie yang tampan ini akan tinggal bersama Halmonie sama Harabojie." Soohyun mengangkat salah satu bayi mungil dari box bayi di hadapan mereka berempat.

Namun tanpa diduga, bayi mungil yang semula tenang itu seketika menangis. Tangisan sakit hati dari seorang bayi yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Lengkingan tangis yang tak kunjung henti itu, seolah sebuah protes keras atas keputusan orang tuanya.

"Cup, cup, cup..jangan menangis sayang. Mingyu kan sama Halmonie sama Harabojie. Halmonie sayang banget sama Mingyu." bujuk Soohyun kepada cucunya itu, seakan bayi mungil itu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan Eomma juga demi kebaikan ini hanya sementara." Taeyong menciumi Mingyu berulang-ulang, hingga basah kedua pipi Mingyu kecil akibat air mata Taeyong bercampur air mata miliknya. Tak tega sebetulnya Taeyong dengan keputusannya meninggalkan Mingyu, ia terpaksa.

Ternyata segala sesuatu yang direncanakan manusia memang hampir selalu tak sesuai dengan apa yang telah di takdirkan Tuhan. Ada kalanya manusia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa menerima dan menjalani garis hidup yang telah ditetapkan sedari ia diciptakan.

Tiga tahun setelah kepindahan Taeyong dan Jaehyun, kabar bahagia datang dari Taeyong. Ia mengandung anak keduanya. Sebuah kehidupan baru dalam rahim seorang namja memang selalu menjadi sebuah anugerah. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Mingyu yang rencananya hanya akan tinggal sementara dengan Harabojie dan Halmonie-nya?

Semuanya berubah di sini. Rencana semula yang telah di susun sedemikian rupa berubah total. Kembali Taeyong dan Jaehyun memutuskan untuk terus menitipkan Mingyu pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk merawat dua orang anak sekaligus dengan kehamilannya. Lagi-lagi Mingyu yang dikorbankan.

.

.

.

.

.

Soohyun meraih bingkai foto di samping kursi malas yang ia duduki di kamarnya. Bulir-bulir mutiara yang mengalir dari sudut matanya semenjak keluar dari kamar cucunya tadi tak mampu ia hentikan. Ia menelusuri gambar wajah Mingyu yang tampak tersenyum semu diantara kedua orang tuanya, di antara Jongin saudara kembarnya dan di antara Luna adik perempuannya.

Foto itu diambil sekitar dua bulan lalu, pada saat mereka berlibur ke Seoul. Saat itu Jaehyun memang sengaja mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya. Luna dan Jongin pun sedang dalam masa liburan sekolah. Dalam foto itu Mingyu tampak asing sekali, tak mampu membaur meskipun ia dalam rangkulan ayahnya.

"Maafin dulu kau tidak tersenyum Mingyu. Kau menangis meraung-raung, membuat Halmonie dan Harabojie kebingungan bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisanmu itu," gumam Soohyun kepada Mingyu dalam wujud gambar tak bergerak yang ia genggam.

"Tetapi ternyata kau anak baik Mingyu. Lambat laun kau bisa menerima kehadiran Halmonie di samping kau. Kau mulai tersenyum dan senyumanmu itu yang membuat hari-hari Halmonie menjadi lebih berarti sampai sekarang."

"Kau yang menjadi kekuatan Halmonie pada saat Harabojie meninggal,"

"Kau juga yang membuat Halmonie bertahan hidup,"

"Terimakasih sayang padamu," Soohyun mencium lembut foto itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Wanna Try Review?

.

.


End file.
